


Cold Steel, Warm Heart

by dephigravity



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fanart, man bun, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bucky portrait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Steel, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For [petite_madame](http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks to [quickreaver](http://quickreaver.livejournal.com/) for the ever helpful beta-- especially when I wanted to give up pn all things metal and she refused to let me! Also to [petite_madame](http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/) for unwittingly helping me with the metal by sending me ever helpful tutorials. :P 
> 
> Reblog on [tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/129150206925)

  
  



End file.
